Mirage Symphony
by Nayamashii Roze
Summary: It's summer time for Organization XIII! The Melodious Nocturne Demyx spent all day and all night writing a song, and now he want's someone to hear him! However nobody is giving him the time of day. Is there anyone willing to litsen?
1. Chapter 1: Rejection

**Title of the FanFic:** Mirage Symphony

**Summary:** The Organization XIII is on vacation for the summer; Demyx decided to take the free time to create a fabulous new song! He worked all day and all night on it and now he wants to play it for someone! Unfortunatley none of the Organization members are willing to litsen to the Melodious Nocturne play his sitar. A discouraged Demyx is desperate to receive some kind of attention from his fellow co-workers; was there anybody out there willing to litsen?

**Pairings:** Well it's obviously all about Demyx and Zexion

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts totally belongs to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix!

**Dedication **  
This fanfic is dedicated to VexL! Her fanfic 'A Change of Schedule' completley inspired me to start writing fanfiction again. This time actually finishing them! X3 I ended up finishing 'Prada' and now I decided to work on another fanfic which is completley for VexL! Her Zemyx in her story sparked ideas in my head and I just went with it! I'm a complete and avid supporter of Zemyx! VexL, your an awesome rper and such a cool person to talk too! Not to mention teh Queen of CRACK! You make everything so funny! This is all for you!

----------------------

**Chapter 1 **

**Rejection**

"Why don't you want to hear my new song!?" Demyx, The Melodious Nocturne had his gloved hands clapsed together, begging to Larxene, The Savage Nymph for just a little for her time. The woman did nothing but but sneer as she made swatting motions to the sitar player with her left hand. Today had been another boring day in The World That Never Was; nothing ever happened anymore, especially during the summer seasons. Xemnas thought that it would be healthy to have a _vacation_ during the summer, to regroup and rest up. Nobody complained, a vacation is something they Nobodies never got to experience before. However now that they were in the middle of summer, the members of Organization XIII realized that getting 'time off' was actually a fate worse than death. Axel was too busy sleeping all day, Luxord pre-occupied himself with Solitaire, Marluxia was spending all his time gardening, and finally Demyx shut himself up in his room all the time strumming away on his sitar. The Savage Nymph was dying of boredom, she was irritated at doing NOTHING! It was just not like her!

"I said no! Now get lost!" she snapped as she began to walk away from the blubbering waterboy. "Pleeease Larxene! I worked really hard on it! I know you'll just love it!" he cried optimistically as he ran up to her; Larxene ignored him as she continued to walk away. "Come ooooooon!" he nagged. The sadist turned her head sharply and glared at the blonde headed ditz, she was so tired of dealing with people like him. Why was Demyx in the Organization in the first place? _What was he thinking?_ she thought. "I'm not going to tell you again! It's not called the Hall of EMPTY Melodies for nothing!" Sparks flew from the Nymph's chest as Larxene turned swiftly around and began to continue her escape from hell. "Awwww..." Demyx kneeled on the floor, looking down at the surface of the darkgrey platform. Last night, the rocker was trying to make up the perfect song; he spent all day and all night writing it. Finally it was finished! Demyx was dying to play it for someone but there wasn't anybody really available to hear it at the moment. He knew Axel was snoring inside his room...And Larxene obviously didn't want to hear it.

He sighed again; Demyx didn't really hang out with people from the Organization. usually they all had better things to do then to talk to the sitar player. He wasn't a complete idiot as they were lead to beleive, Demyx knew very well people thought that he was totally useless to the Organization. It's not that the Melodious Nocturne didn't want to help, he just wasn't good at it. He didn't like fighting, which made him look like a complete and utter pussy. _Aww man, maybe I need to toughen up or something..._ Demyx usually didn't care if he was ignored, he just didn't like to be completley ostracized from the group. The only person who really gave him the time of day was Axel, but ever since the Organization XIII went on official hiatus, he's been sleeping nonstop. Still Demyx was determined to show off his new song to somebody, his search would continue! With a carefree smile, the sitar player went off to seek someone who _willing_ to litsen.

---

"Seven of Spades go here...Three of Diamonds there..." The Gambler of Fate sat at a large platinum table within his chambers, trying to win today's round of Solitaire. Ever since the Organization was released for 'vacation', the man would devote himself to at least one Solitaire game a day. Luxord beleived that Solitaire was a great way to increase the brains capacity. Your strategic skills would be raised every time you win, until you master the game of course. The gambler wasn't one who was usually bored, everyday on vacation he would go off to a new world to investigate their customs and culture. Traveling was something he greatly enjoyed, but he wouldn't allow himself to go anywhere until he won this game first. Stroking his well trimmed beard, Luxord pondered on what his next move would be. He was after all facing the forces of fate; sometimes things went into your favor, sometimes it didn't. A lot of it was also surrounded the idea of luck; Luxord didn't beleive gambling was a sport based only on pure 'luck'. It was a profession as well as a skillfull game that requires the upmost logic. _Besides, I make my own luck..._ he mused with a smile.

The large double doors to Luxord's room opened, Demyx peeked inside and saw that the Gambling Nobody up playing Solitaire again. _Hmmmm...Should I even try? _Demyx didn't like to bother people, but he was just ansty to hear some constructive criticism for this song he wrote. "Uhhh...Luxord?" The man turned from his seat and saw the blonde rocker step through his doors; at first Luxord was a bit discouraged. Demyx could be very annoying sometimes, other than those instances he was pretty much cool with the Nocturne. "Oh good day to you Demyx. What brings you around here?" he asked as he picked up a Nobody patterned card from the deck. He frowned at the card, and then examined the Solitaire spread, looking for a place to put it. "Oh hey! Ummm...I was just wondering...I wanted to ask if you could li-" "I have a better idea!" Luxord clapped his hands, cutting off the sitar player from his sentence. Demyx tilted his head, a little confused as to what 'idea' Luxord had in mind.

"How about we play a little game?" he asked as he began to collect all the cards, shuffling them into one deck. Although the gambler looked content and smiling, inside he was a bit angry with himself. The last card he picked up while playing Solitaire completley screwed him over. Luxord was stuck, and he had _lost_ that days round of Solitaire. He partially blamed Demyx, if he didn't walk in at that given moment he wouldn't of lost concentration. Then again it was also his fault for not paying closer attention to his moves; the gambler couldn't stand leaving the castle if he hasn't won a game a cards. Demyx looked like someone he could easily defeat; after trumping him in one game of Blackjack he'll go off to Land of the Dragons. They were having some type of culture festival that the Gambler Nobody was dying to see. "O-Oh, okay!" Demyx thought that after the game he would be able to show Luxord his new song. Nothing was guranteed of course...

"Okay, we'll be playing Blackjack." said Luxord as Demyx sat at the edge of the table. "Are you ready?" The Melodious Nocturne nodded with a smile as Luxord started to deal the cards. "We'll make this a little easier for you, so I'll make Deuces wild." The sitar player just blinked his eyes, he wasn't sure what the guy was talking about. In fact Demyx wasn't even sure how to play Blackjack; he remembered playing some type of card game before with Luxord...He just couldn't remember at the moment what it was exactly. Both Nobodies had two cards infront of him, one of them face up. Demyx picked up his cards, he turned the faced up card over, examining both of them with worry. _Uh oh..._ A Seven of Clubs and a Queen of Diamonds, but...what did that mean? "Hit or stay?" Demyx who was having an internal memory battle with himself suddenly looked up at the ever so suave Luxord. _Hit, stay, wha!?_ Demyx started to mentally panic, he didn't want to embarass himself; if he didn't do a good job Luxord would never hear his song!

"Ummm...Go fish?" Demyx had to say something! He hoped that his hunch was right; he remembered playing a game were you were required to say 'Go fish' every turn. Looking at the expression on Luxord's face, the sitar player came to the conclusion that he was wrong. The gambler sprang into a British laughter that was so thick it would make Americans bleed like no tomarrow. Demyx just widened his eyes; _Oh no! I totally screwed up!_ "No, no. This is Blackjack. Do you remember how to play Blackjack?" The mohawked blonde slowly shook his head in dismay; "Well it's basically a game of numbers. Whoever gets the highest without going above twenty-one wins. Each card has a number, royal cards are all ten while ace's can be used as one or elevens. Okay?" Demyx nodded his head, trying to absorb all this information into his brain. "You get only one turn. During this turn you can say Hit or Stay. If you say Hit I'll give you a card which you add to your two cards. You can keep hitting, until you go over twenty-one, in which you lose. By saying Stay, your telling the dealer that you don't want to to receive any cards and that your content with your two cards. Understand? Now let's try again."

Luxord collected the cards again and dealt a new hand; playing stalled games were confusing and frustrating. He needed a fresh new start, the gambler couldn't play with a tainted hand! Demyx looked down at his cards again, this time he had a Ace of Hearts face up. Looking at his face down card, it just so happeed he received a Jack of Spades. Demyx tilted his head in puzzlement, he had already forgotten how much royal cards were...But...What about aces? How much were aces worth!? Demyx felt his forehead start to drip with sweat as he tryed to recall Luxords explanation of the rules. "Hit or Stay?" The dreaded words assulted Demyx's ears again; which one should he say? The blonde shook his head and suddenly shouted; "Hit!" Luxord smiled and gave a card to Demyx from the deck. This one was a Seven of Diamonds. "Ummm..." _What now?!?! _"Hit!" Luxord's grin became wider as he gave the Melodious Nocturne another card. The gambler knew that he was given a bad hand of low cards, which meant a good solid win for the British male.

_Six of Spades?_ "Hit!" Demyx didn't know what to do anymore! The only thing he remembered was that if you say 'Hit' you get another card. "Hit!" Luxord's grin began to fade, something wasn't right about this picture; hesitantly he gave Demyx another card. "Hit!" "What do you mean another Hit!? Let me see your cards!" Luxord snatched Demyx's hand away from him and scanned the cards throroughly. "This is way over twenty-one!" yelled the gambler. He thought he would be able to play a simple and quick game with Demyx, but how can he play with someone who can't even remember his own name!? "Ugh, just forget it! Your hopeless!" Luxord snapped his fingers; all his cards quickly merged into one deck as the man picked it up and slipped it into his pocket. Luxord was not only angry at Demyx's incompetence, but if the Melodious Nocturne had any brains he would've lost. His two starter cards already made twenty-one!? Could this be actually happening!? Demyx flailed his arms and got up from his seat clumsily; he was such a klutz! Why couldn't he remember anything? Why did he always have to screw things up?! "Luxord wait! I wanted you to hear this new song I made up!"

The Gambler of Fate stopped and turned toward Demyx with a glare similar to Larxene's. "I don't want to hear your bloody song! Now get the hell out of my room and leave me be!" Luxord pointed a firm finger toward the exit, in which Demyx quickly scurried out of; he could hear the slamming of doors behind him. The mohawked blonde looked at Luxord's doors as his eyes began to swell up with tears. Why was he so stupid? Why couldn't he be smart like the rest of them? Why was he so helpless? The Melodious Nocturne began to feel warm liquid go down his cheek as he came to the realization that he was useless. _Larxene is right...Why am I even in the Organization? Why am I here? My heart isn't that strong... _Demyx's former self actually had quite the golden heart; he was bubbly, naive, innocent, and oh so loveable. But this information was unknown to Number 9; Demyx began to silently cry as he slowly wandered the halls of The Castle That Never Was. Nobody wanted to hear his song, nobody liked him, nobody wanted to talk to him...He was just a waste of space...Demyx sniffed as the tears continued to roll down his face. Will there ever be a place in Organization XIII for the sitar player?


	2. Chapter 2: The Cracking Facade

**Chapter 2 **

**The Cracking Facade**

Zexion turned on the faucet of the sink and felt the stinging cold water splash onto his hand. Although they weren't residing in Castle Oblivion anymore, Vexen, Lexaeous, and Zexion continued to obey the strict rules of the chore wheel. This week it was the Cloaked Schemers turn to take care of the dirty dishes; which was a total pain. Lexaeous decided to 'bulk up' for the summer, so he'd be strong and fit for when the Organization resumes it's activity. Unfortunatly the Silent Hero's new work out required about a _hundred_ meals a day. Zexion grunted as he began the large stack of curry bowls the giant seemed to be fond of these days. Wincing at the spicy smell, Number Six began to tackle dish after dish, after dish. He did it silently, and without complaint; after all what was the point? The Organization had completley been flushed down the tubes ever since Xemnas announced it's 'vacation'. Zexion didn't beleive in _vacations_, he wanted work and he wanted orders. So far Zexion had been spending time idly reading random books within the castle library. He's read so many different kinds of novels, none of them really piqued his interest. However the truth was he meekly enjoyed some of the stories he has read, especially poetry. Of course, he'll never admit it to anyone, he'll be the laughing stock of the whole Organization.

The only book that the Organization were required to read was Marquis de Sade; a fellow favorite of Larxene. That book became the new 'rule manuel' for the Organization. Zexion read it, but it was nothing but a load of pulp; there were other emotions other than pain and pleasure. The Schemer didn't really express emotions, he just usually kept to himself and did his best at doing his job. But right now he didn't have a job; he needed to keep himself occupied somehow. Zexion continued to plow through the dishes, trying to get them done as quickly as possible. He spotted a book the other other day he wanted to secretly read; it was called _Poetry For The Romantic_. The title totally contradicted Zexion's persona; however in reality Harlequinn Romance Novels were actually the man's secret pleasure. He didn't want to admit it, he would never admit it...He just found it interesting how people were portrayed; do those types of situations actually happen to mortals?

Zexion was a researcher, he wanted to discover all the emotions of the human heart. So far he was well aqauinted with pain (courtesy of Larxene), pleasure (again Larxene), saddness, revenge, jealously...Basically all negative emotions from the human heart. Right now he was interested in finding out the secrets of _love_, compassion, and joy. However it turned out that he had a more difficult time time trying to understand these fellow emotions. Zexion hoped that by reading the book of love poetry he would able to get a grip as to what love actually is. [iThere...[/i Zexion had finally finished washing the dishes, even though by the end of the day there would be about a hundered more. Turning off the faucet, Zexion dryed his hands on a paper towel and slipped his black gloves back on. Now it was off to the library; walking through the hallowed halls of the castle Zexion sighed at the Organization's current productivity... Axel was reduced to a mindless couch potato, Larxene was torturing some defensless animal somewhere, Lexaeous was working out, Luxord did nothing but play cards all day, and Vexen just conducted experiment after experiment in his lab. It was as if the castle had turned into some shameless college club house.

Zexion walked through the grand archway of the castle library as he prepared himself to dive into the pages of _Poetry For The Romantic_. As he reached the well framed bookcase, the Schemer looked for the book when he suddenly heard a sniff. _Hm? _Turning his head, Zexion's exposed eyebrow raised up in curiosity. The castle library was quite big and it held a large seating area with various armchairs and couches. Slowly the illusionist walked toward one of the couches from behind; the sniff came from Demyx who appeared to have his head buried inside a pillow. _Okay..._ The man turned around to go back to his buisness when he heard a muffled squelching sound coming from the blonde. _I-Is he crying...?_ Zexion didn't really have any buisness with Demyx, he really did nothing for the Organization. He was just an add on; he was really more of an obstacle than an asset. Shrugging his shoulders Zexion took a step foreward when an idea popped into his brain. His current mission was to find out the emotions of love and compassion...If he was kind to Demyx he could understand just exactly how it worked. The best way to experience something is to go through it yourself, right?

"...Are you okay?" he asked the Melodious Nocturne, who shook his head into his pillow. Zexion put a finger to his chin, trying to think of something nice to say; _This is harder than I thought it would be.._. "...You don't look okay..." Zexion shook his head hopelessly, he sounded like a complete idiot; Demyx just layed there silently, the pillow acting as a mask for his blotchy face. "...Don't worry...Everything will be...okay?" he tryed not to make the last part of his sentence sound like a question. Zexion couldn't even beleive he was spouting out this nonsense, he found it so difficult to form the words on his tongue. Even when he said it he sounded monotone and serious..._Loosen up..._ Demyx lifted his head from the pillow and rubbed his eyes, looking up at Number Six of the Organization; Zexion. "Z-Zexion...I-I'm sorry...I-It's just...Nobody in the O-Organization likes me...I feel so a-alone..." Demyx tried his best to maintain the frequency of his voice. He felt miserable and depressed, he didn't want to be in Organization XIII if nobody in it liked him...

Zexion was paralyzed, he had no idea how to respond to this; he was feeling alone? How can Nobodies feel alone? They have no emotions... _Maybe I bit off more than I could chew...Should I retreat...? No I didn't go through all that work for nothing... _Zexion wouldn't let something as trivial as an emotion stop him from investigating it. _Hmmmm, well I'm not surprised. Nobody takes him seriously...After all he's hopeless when it comes to missions..._ "...Don't say that, there are people who...like you." he finished quickly. "L-Like who?" muttered the blonde. "People like...me."" _Are you kidding me with this? _Zexion had no idea how he managed to last this long, trying to think of responses to these absurd questions caused so much strain! However that moment he was faced with something he had never felt before. Demyx had sat up and thrown his arms around the Cloaked Schemer, pulling him into a tight hug.

The silver haired male just stood there, frozen in place; was this actually happening? He was being...hugged? Zexion felt paranoid and strange, something deep inside the pit of his stomach reacted to this sign of affection. _W-What's happening? _Zexion felt totally lost and confused by this sudden embrace; _W-Why...?_ "Oh Zexion...Thank you so much...Your such a good friend..." Stiff and silent, Zexion slowly hugged the Melodious Nocturne back; _It's obvious to embrace a person back when they embrace you...Right? _"...It's okay..." was all the Schemer could manage. Demyx then removed himself from Zexion, his face was no longer blotchy and his mouth had twisted into a happy smile. "Hey Zexion! Do you want to hear a song a wrote?" The illusionist looked at the blonde with a puzzled expresion; "Ummm...Sure..." Zexion was thrown for a loop, the feeling in his stomach felt strange, warm, and oddly painful. He didn't think he could last much longer, however if he ever wanted to type up a report on the human emotion of love he would have to deal with it. Zexion tryed to ingore the weird feeling located deep inside his stomach; instead he tryed to focus on _just_ the situation. _This is my only chance, Demyx is the perfect specimen for this experiment..._ The silver haired male began to note and observe the circumstances surrounding the situation, the responses, the reactions, the feelings... _My report will finally be complete..._ he smirked mentally. Demyx possesed all the qualities Zexion wanted to research: Love, Compassion, and Joy. However Zexion couldn't help but feel something towards the Melodious Nocturne. He had no idea what this feeling was, it didn't matter. It would all go into the report...However, what Zexion had overlooked was the fact that talking to Demyx actualy felt...nice...


	3. Chapter 3: TwoFaced Discoveries

**Chapter 3 **

**Two-Faced Discoveries**

The Cloaked Schemer sat down on the couch beside Demyx, who wielded his infamous ocean blue sitar. This was the first time Zexion saw the thing up close, it was quite the eleborate instrument. So far Zexion had been doing okay, although the 'hug' severley threw him off he was starting to recover from the embrace. The feeling of strange pain in his stomach had finally settled down; Zexion was now in control again. "Okay, tell me what you think of the song after you hear it, okay?" said the Melodious Nocturne, who seemed more than estatic for his private preformance. Zexion nodded his head in agreement while Demyx struck a cord on his sitar, he also looked a little bit nervous. _It's normal for a human to be nervous in a pressured position..._ (According to his research that is) "Okay ready?" The Schemer looked at the large sitar, then back up to the blonde who smiled brilliantly. "Go on." he said quietly. Demyx loved music, his weapon was a musical instrument for crying out loud. Zexion personally had never seen Demyx play before, he was actually quite interested in seeing the Nobodies musical abilities.

Demyx began to play a slow yet beating melody on his sitar; he closed his eyes as his gloved fingers plucked at the slender strings. A harmony was made as the Nocturne continued to race his hand up and down the sitar strings, playing the instrument expertly. Zexion was actually quite surprised, the Nobody didn't look completley useless after all. Learning how to play an instrument requires a lot of practice and a lot of patience; Demyx had obviously had spent a lot of time working on his skill. However music will not help the Organization in their goals, it will only cause a distraction. Nonetheless he continued to litsen, as suddenly Demyx began to sing.

_"I see stars shoot across the sky...when you turn to look at me.  
The atmosphere was midnight...a storm of passion swirled above me.  
Eyes as lucid as crystal...burned right into my soul.  
Nothing could compare...I was stuck inside a grave hole..._

_Your arms as the shovel...Your heart as the light.  
You saw exactly...the kind of state I was in tonight.  
Constant dispair...raging through my bones.  
The only thing I wanted...was to talk with you on the phone..._

_You said you didn't want me...And I could understand.  
Even if you weren't there...my life was never bland.  
However things lit up...while you were around.  
Things become better...all year round..._

_I don't see...why you want to save me.  
I belong in this darkness...all I have now are the shadows.  
Something pulled me...from that painful direction.  
You held me in your arms...my heart opening like a dissection..._

_And now tears gently roll down my face.  
It looks like you do care...unlike the human race.  
You noticed me...The scene may look sappy.  
Nothing could outlast, this moment made me happy.."_

Demyx's singing was enchanting, his voice would suddenly mature into an adult tone. No more could Zexion hear the blonde's childish voice, instead it was replaced with something extraordinary and professional. The song completley had struck a nerve at Zexion; but what was it? He felt strange, he felt...Sympathetic. The words of this song reflected his prescence within Organization XIII, however unlike the song he was all alone. Nobody was there to hold him, nobody was there to notice him. It was a very saddening thing that actually connected in some way with the Schemer. His bewitched singing as well as the graceful harmonies he played were a thrilling combination. He fet that pain again, this time it was in his chest area...The place where his heart is supposed to be... _What's this? Why do I feel it here...I have no heart..._ he thought, putting his hand to his chest.

Zexion was definatley on his way to feeling compassion, but he still had ways to go to figure out about the word [ilove[/i. Demyx stopped playing and looked up, his lips curled into a gentle smile. "It was actually pretty good." said Zexion. He didn't have that much trouble coming up with replies now, the Cloaked Schemer could actually say something nice without twitching. _Progress...It's all thanks to the power adaption_. Demyx clapped his hands happily and embraced the silver haired male again. This time Zexion was prepared, and hugged him back as if on automatic; _Your not going to throw me off guard this time..._ True, Zexion felt quite strange back then when he hugged him unexpectedly, but the illusiont came to the conclusion that Demyx showed his appreciation through physical contact. He assumed that this was yet another thing humans usually did when they were 'friends'. "Zexion, your the best!" Demyx squealed as he sat back properly in his seat. "I'm really glad you liked it! I worked so hard on it the other day!" Zexion nodded his head; by this time the Schemer had managed to give Demyx small smiles. It was strange, but it actually hurt a little to smile; then again he wasn't much of a smiler.

"I'm serious, you did a good job." said Zexion, shooting off another of his newly discovered 'small' smiles. _That one hurt a bit..._ The silver haired male adjustied his jaw while Demyx plucked playfully at the strings of his sitar. "You know, ever since I came into the Organization...I never found anyone who has treated me like I was a real person...You don't know how alone I felt...Until I talked to you today of course..." Zexion nodded his head; it was common for humans to say something along the lines of a 'thank you' when you've done something nice to them. "...Thank you Zexion..." Demyx's voice adapted it's serious tone, and the Melodious Nocturne locked eyes with the illusionist. Zexion didn't understand this look, he was once again thrown off guard. _Why is he looking at me like that?_ Slowly Demyx leaned close to the silver haired male, it was actually ironic because his breath smelled like the fresh ocean breeze...Silently, the blonde placed his lips lightly onto Zexions; the Schemers eyes widened but he did nothing, he was too stunned by this sudden course of action. _T-This isn't right...A-Acordding to my r-research affection as intimate a-as this is supposed to be shared be a m-male AND a f-female..._ he thought wildly as he let the sitar player kiss him. _B-But why aren't I stopping him...W-Why am I letting h-him do this...? T-This isn't r-right..._ Although Zexion cursed the kiss to Hades inside his mind, a buried feeling in the back of his brain wanted to do the same thing to the bubbly rocker.

---

No.11 of Organization XIII was the notorious Graceful Assasin, Marluxia. He walked through the halls of The Castle That Never Was whistling an optimistic tune. The pink haired man was actually quite content, he was after all on 'vacation'. Every day since summer started Marluixa took a trip the gardens of Castle Oblivion, where he would plant various different flowers all throughout the day. It was a relaxing and calming activity, one that didn't require Keyblades, revenge, or ducks. For once the Assasin was able to sit back and smell the roses, which were actually quite sweet during the summer. He flipped his hair extravagantly as he continued to make his way up to his private chambers. Right now he felt like watching a movie and relaxing on his bed, however he wanted to stop at the library to get a book. Marluxia saw one that was filled with information about different types of angiosperms (the scientific name for flowers) the other day.

Although Marluxia dosn't really get along with Xemnas, he was actually starting to patch things up with the Superior. Getting a vacation was absolutley delightful! He wasn't compelled to follow [iany[/i orders! He could just sit down, relax, and mentally prepare himself for the Organization's return in the fall. Actually something he always wanted to do was go to a movie theater to watch something on the 'big screen'. Marluxia always wanted to try and live a normal life, for at least one day. _I think I'll go ask Larxene if she wants to come with me, there will be plenty of animals there to fry..._ he mused silently, as he walked through the archway of the library. The Assasin suddenly halted in his tracks, his eyes widened as a shocking scene unravled before him. _What the hell is Zexion doing kissing Demyx!?!?!_ he thought crazily, diving behind the cornor of the archway. Slowly, he peeked his head and saw that the two were STILL locking lips. Pressing his back against the wall Marluxia flashed a toothy grin; _Oh this is just too rich..._

The Assasin knew that Larxene and the others would a kick to finding out that the Cloaked Schemer and the Melodious Nocturne were actual lovers! Sprinting down the hall, Marluxia quickly raced up the castle stairs. This was something he could NOT keep bottled up inside; halfway up the stairs Marluxia exploded into a trembling laughter. It was sooo _funny_; it was the oddest couple in the world! Zexion, the silent, serious one was actually a big, flaming, MO! _It'sobvious Demyx is gay, just hear him talk!_ It was just an unbeleivable sight; Marluxia rubbed his eyes on his way up, making sure he wasn't dreaming. Oh, the Organization XIII would certainly be interested in the scandalous development of Zexion's personal relations. He knew there was something fishy under the cloak the Schemer always wore over his face...Marluxia always suspected something, but he could never figure out what that something was. The Assasin could not resist; he bursted out laughing again, his voice echoing all throughout the stairwell of the castle.

---

In reality the dramatic kiss only lasted for exactly one minute. Demyx removed his lips from Zexion's and flashed him a warm smile. "Thank you..." The Melodious Nocturne grabbed ahold of his sitar and began dragging it out of the library. Demyx felt loved and cared for, after all he was as sensitive as the sea! It didn't take much for the sitar player to fall in love with the silver haired male. He didn't know what came over him, with the whole kiss thing and all..._Maybe that was a bit much.._ The blonde giggled as he began to journey toward his room, Zexion really was the greatest! Even though he knew the Cloaked Schemer was out of his league, he still felt the need to write the illusionist a love song. Demyx needed to thank him again and again, after all what he did back there was just so kind. _I didn't know Zexion was actually nice...Everytime I see him he would always have an annoyed expression on his face... _Demyx shrugged as he began to put together melodies and lyrics for his new love, Zexion.

On the Schemers end, things were far from tranquil; as soon as Demyx left a streak of red suddenly appeared on the man's face. _W-What just happened?_ Zexion felt shattered, he felt confused, he felt torn...Things like that normally didn't happen..._It just wasn't normal damnit!_ Zexion placed a gloved finger onto his mouth, it was as if a cool wave washed upon the shores of his lips. _No...This wasn't supposed to happen...None of this was supposed to happen! _Zexion was boggled beyond recognition, he was confused, he was paralyzed, but most of all he felt...Happy..._I can't feel happy! I CAN'T!_ Zexion was frustrated, he shook his head violently and slamemd his fist onto the plush couch. Feelings the Schemer didn't even know existed were swirling all over the place...How can a Nobody feel this way? It just didn't make sense! The song, the hugging, the kiss...All of it swelled up inside Zexion's chest, the pain that started from a low sting increased it's volume drastically. He clutched his stomach, trying to force the feeling to subside.

_D-Do I...Like him?_ Zexion didn't understand, was he actually attracted to that blonde ditz?! _No...I can't be..._ Despite this thought Zexion placed a finger on his lips again, recalling the freshness he felt. It was as if Demyx had taken his breath away; was he really in _love_ with Demyx? _But that's absurd! How can someone be in love after such a minimal experience?! _The silver haired male needed to investigate this thoroughly; it was something he definitely needed to record. If he was in love with Demyx, how would he be able to get rid of this love..._Distance..._ The word echoed through his mind; he decided that it would be very dangerous for Zexion to spend anymore time with Demyx. Although the illusionist didn't have a heart, for some reason he felt the emotions of one. But this contradicted the existence of a Nobody...It was all too much for the Cloaked Schemer. Even though he felt torn, a part of him felt joy..._Is this what being happy feels like?_ he wondered. Getting up from his seat in the library, Zexion cleared his throat. He could not risk truly falling in love with Number Nine; if that happened there was no telling how the man would act. He had a reputation to uphold.

Walking toward the exit, Zexion placed his hand on the edge of the archway. Turning his head, the silver haired male looked at the spot where his whole 'experiment' started. After replaying about every moment in his head Zexion couldn't help but actually smile at the memory. After all he was alone, who was going to know?


	4. Chapter 4: Blood and Tears

**Chapter 4 **

**Blood and Tears**

It has been a week since Zexion dived into an investigation dealing with the three positive emotions of the human heart: Love, Compassion, and Joy. The Cloaked Schemer needed to be cautious, if he continued to see Demyx in this state, he would definatley end up falling for the blonde. The silver haired male could just not have that on his conscience, and so he sought out to distance himself from the Melodious Nocturne. So far a week without Demyx passed, Zexion kept himself occupied by writing various reports and eassys in a random (locked) room within The Castle That Never Was. He hoped doing this would help him cleanse his body of these optimistic feelings. So far he still wasn't able to figure out as to why a Nobody was able to feel this way. They did not have hearts. It was as simple as that. Despite his research, the image of Demyx kissing him has burned itself into Zexion's skull. Even though he hasn't seen the guy in seven days, he felt a sort of pain; a type of meloncholy in his chest. _Why do I feel so attached? We only spent one hour with each other! How is it possible I still feel connected after a week?_ Zexion decided that he would lock himself up until this feeling vanished entirely.

Before his confinement would begin, Zexion wanted _Poetry For The Romanti_c to read. He hasn't been able to go back to the library, in fear of running into the sitar player. The Schemer decided to quickly sneak in the library, snatch the book, and portal back to his secret room. No problem, right? A portal of darkness erupted infront of the bookshelves; the silver haired Zexion stepped out of the darkness and quickly searched for the book. _There it is..._ Grabbing it, the illusionist examined the cover; for some reason it reminded him of Demyx. _I must hurry up and pull out, I'm already feeling a reaction just being in this place..._ "Poetry For The Romantic? Well that's an appropiate choice..." The disgusting female voice of Larxene pierced Zexion's body like a bolt of lighting. He turned around and glared at her annoyingly with his visible eye. "Is there something you want Larxene?" Zexion had a bad feeling bubbling within the Nobodies stomach; _Do they know something? Impossible, I would've smelled their prescence... _"What? I can't stop by to say hi?" said the blonde with a snide tone. Zexion ran a gloved hand through his bangs as he walked away from the sadist. "This is for research. The Organization's goal is to unlock the secrets of the heart, so that one day we can have one. Right now, I'm trying to discover the various emotions of the human heart. I'm only using this book as a reference. That is all." Zexion continued to walk away, hearing Larxene made him want to strangle her; the best he could do was ignore her.

"Where do you think your going homo?" Zexion's eyes widened as the voice of Marluxia joined the evil chuckles of Larxene. _B-But...How do they know? I would've sensed it!_ The man calculated in his head, quickly coming to a terrifying answer. When someone feels embarassed, nervous, happy, etc. it effects the senses according to the level of your emotions. Usually it confuses and clouds your senses. Zexion assumed that when Demyx kissed him, he was so overwhelmed with different emotions that he wasn't able to smell anything! "I don't know what your talking about..." Zexion said coldly. Marluxia let out a snotty laugh; "Don't play dumb with us. I saw you macking down on Demyx last week. I didn't know you liked _boys_." Larxene joined his chorus of laughter; "What did you expect Marluxia? All emo guys are gay!" Laughs, wheezes, chuckles, that came from the destructive pair matched the volume of a fog horn. Zexion forced himself not to blush, it had been apparent he's been exposed. He didn't say anything, he just turned around and walked away.

"Awww I think we hurt his feelings..." mused Larxene. Marluxia smiled slyly at the electric female; the Savage Nymph really was something, she knew the exact way to push peoples buttons. The two were determined to see Zexion burst from humiliation. Marluxia and Larxene were people who were natrually born evil, their beings are surrounded by a constant aura of darkness. Zexion knew this, but he didn't care, he didn't care about anything at the moment. "Say hi to your boyfriend for me." waved the Assasin. "Oh and if your going to 'do it' tonight don't be too loud. I have to get up early tomarrow!" Marluxia shouted out at the Schemer with much gusto, along with a trail of several more 'gay' puns, this time coming from Larxene. Zexion slowly turned the cornor, as he tried to escape the echos of laughter from the pair. _Demyx...I hate you..._ He had been completley humiliated, and it was all that damn blondes fault! Why the hell did he decide to be nice to that moron in the first place?

The illusionist seethed with rage as he continued to walk through the hallowed halls of the castle. Marluxia and Larxene's laughter slowly faded away as Zexion began walking down another empty corridor. "Zexion?" The all too churlish voice of Demyx ripped through the the Cloaked Schemers eardrums. The mohwaked blonde walked out into the open at the other side of the corridor; "Zexion? Zexion!" Demyx smiled happily and began to run towards the silver haired male. "Zexion! I've been looking for you everywhere! I missed you soo much! Hey I want you to litsen to this ne-" "Get away from me." snapped Zexion coldly. Demyx tilted his head, confused and worried at his tone. "Zexion? Is something the matter?" Demyx walked up to the the illusionist and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay you can te-" Before the sitar player could finish his sentence, his hand was slapped off by the Schemer. "Don't touch me." he said as he continued to walk past the Nocturne.

"Zexion? Why are you acting like this!?" Demyx felt tears forming at the edge of his eye slits. This was nothing like the Zexion he met back at the library; "What happened to you? Why are you being so mean?" "I'm NOT the Zexion you know. That was all just a clever ploy to investigate the various emotions of the heart...I _never_ liked you." Demyx stumbled backwords, tears flowed down the males face. He couldn't beleive this sudden change in attitude, Zexion was just not capable of being so terrible! "H-How can you say that...? It was all a lie? But I thought-" Demyx was shocked at this unexpected revelation. "Save it. I was just acting so I can collect data. Don't kid yourself..." he said, his voice as sharp as knives. "I would never be able to like someone as useless and pathetic as you. Go and waste somebody elses time, because your not getting anymore of mine..." Zexion continued walking away from the shattered Demyx, who kneeled on the floor in pieces. Nothing went through the Schemers mind at the moment; he felt colorless.

While walking Zexion suddenly felt arms wrap around him; "B-But Zexion...I-I love you!" At the moment several swishing movements were made, resulting in Demyx falling to the floor. Four loose pages slowly swayed in the air, as they landed on the ground silently. Zexion summoned pages of his book to cut up the Melodious Nocturne; Demyx had two cuts on his shoulders and two cuts on his back. Tears still flowed from his eyes as he slowly began to get up. At the sight of violence, he would usually flee in the opposite direction. But this time he stayed and slowly got back up; he ignored the sting and took a couple of steps toward Zexion. "Don't make me laugh, you are a Nobody. You don't know what love is, it's all in your head." Zexion continued to walk, but Demyx couldn't leave it at this. He tryed to progress after the illusionist, but four more pages were summoned, slashing up the Nocturne at the arms and legs. "It's fruitless to come after me. I don't want to be around you, I never want to see you again. Follow me, and I'll rip you to shreds." No mercy could be found in the silver haired males voice, he just continued to walk away.

"Z-Zexion!" Demyx got up again, and sprinted toward the Schemer, but another barrage of loose pages hit the sitar player at full force. Demyx's black Organization cloak was ripped int all kinds of places, but he didn't care. He just wanted to be with Zexion! Once again the blonde got up, however he was too hurt to run anymore; "Z-Zexion, don't leave me alone ag-" Demyx was attacked again by Zexion's book pages; this time he fell to the floor as a puddle of blood formed around the rocker. All his wounds bled tears, as he curled up into a ball and began crying his eyes out. Blood mixed with small droplets of water swirled all over the white floor, staining it a bright crimson. "B-But I-I loo-ove y-you..." with those final words, Demyx went unconscious. He wallowed in his own blood, falling prey to this vicious nightmare. Zexion didn't bother turning around, he just continued down the corridor and out of sight.


	5. Chapter 5: Epiphany

**Chapter 5 **

**Epiphany**

Demyx slowly opened his eyes; he felt heavy somewhat tired. He tried to get up, but a shot of pain went through his body, preventing him to do so. _W-What happened?_ The last thing the Nocturne remembered was laying down in his own blood, after Zexion slashed him up with his book pages. _Zexion!!_ Demyx struggle and tried to get up again, but his body ached so much that he fell onto the matress again. The sitar player had his limbs all bandaged tightly; but Demyx wasn't concerned with how he got into bed. He needed to see Zexion, he could not beleive that he would simply do something like that. It must've been some nightmare! He had to of been posessed or something! "Whoa, take it easy kid." Axel stood at the foot of Demyx's bed, hands palced on his hips. "A-Axel?" The Nocturne was confused, he didn't understand what what was going on. It didn't register in his mind yet; "What happened?"

Axel walked over and sat on a chair next to the bed; "Well I awoke up from my nap and I found you lying in the hall. You were in pretty bad shape." Demyx sighed and turned his head foreward; _Why does everything have to be so complicated? Why can't I ever be happy?_ "I kinda heard what happened actually...Does this by any chance have to do with Zexion?" The sitar players eyes widened as he turned his head toward Axel. "But how do you know?" "Marluxia and Larxene have been telling everybody in sight. I think they're disgusting, they have no consideration for anyone. They're fucking arrogant, that's what they are." Axel's voice rose angrily, but died down again; he didn't sound cocky or confident like he usually did. He sounded sincere; the man's eyes flared like bright embers. It was clear he was not happy with what had happened. "Explain to me Demyx." _Axel...Does he really care about me?_

Even though Demyx beleived nobody liked him, he completley overlooked his relationship with Axel. He didn't realized that he cared about him as an actual friend. The rocker felt happy to have someone like Axel by his side, he would still be bleeding in that hallway if it weren't for him. "Well...I just felt so alone...Nobody likes me in the Organi-" Axel couldn't help but laughed at this, a warm smile developing on his lips. "What are you talking about? I always liked yea!" Demyx responded to the smile with a grin, it was nice to have a friend. "Thanks Axel, but anyways I was moping around when Zexion found me. I was...crying at the time...And...Zexion asked me if I was okay...We both started to talk and stuff..." Axel nodded his head, letting the information sink into his brain. "I felt so good, Zexion really cared about me! Or...So I thought..." "Well obviously there must have been something else there if he kissed you." "Actually...That was me.." stated Demyx with a light blush.

"Hahaha, geez Demyx, I didn't know you were such a little minx!" laughed Axel. "And how did Zexion respond to that kiss?" The Flurry of Flames put on his serious face again, ready to litsen. "He didn't do anything...After the kiss I just left...He didn't say anything..." Axel stroked his chin; Zexion was a very hard case to figure out. It seems strange that he would l_et_ Demyx kiss him, it didn't make much sense. First of all, why did he ask Demyx if he was okay? That wasn't like the Cloaked Schemer. He was usually cold and isolated to his fellow co-workers. "And what went down in the hallway? How did you end up this way?" Demyx's expression became a sad one, he didn't want to recall the anger the silver haired male expressed. "...Well, he started to act mean...But that wasn't like him...So I tried to go after him...And he...Well he made sure I wouldn't follow him..." Axel shook his head, he was angry at so many people right now; Marluxia and Larxene for being such assholes, for Zexion being such a pussy...Why were people so fucking cruel? If Zexion truly felt love for Demyx, he shouldn't care what anybody says. Love was the best thing you can ever feel...

"I love him Axel..." he finally finished. Axel nodded his head, he totally understood what the sitar player was going through. After all, he was extremley familiar with the emotion of _love_. "Demyx, I'm sorry...But what Zexion did is unforgivable...He had no right to do this to you...He must be in denial..." Demyx shifted a bit; he just wasn't sure what went on in the Schemers head. According to him, it was all a front just to collect information. "Litsen, I'm going through the exact same thing you are..." The Nocturne's eyes widened as he looked innocently at Axel. "Really?" "Yup! You know Roxas? Number Thirteen?" Demyx nodded his head; the blonde saw the Key of Destiny various times. He hasn't really been well aquainted with him though. "Well, were best friends...But I care about him so much...More than a friend..." Axel got up and began to walk toward the foot of the bed, this subject was a bit painful to talk about. "I told Roxas that, but he dosn't love me in that way...It's hard, but I try to hang in there..." he turned around and sat down on the edge of the bed. "I know he feels something for me, I know he loves me like I love him...I just think he dosn't want to admit it..." "Axel..." Demyx did his best to prop himself up, and managed to sit up painfully to face the Flurry of Flames.

"I had no idea..." Axel shook his head; "Nah, that's okay. It's not your problem...However, Zexion is now officially my problem. I'm going to talk to him right now." "Wait!" Axel got up from his seat and walked toward the door, he then turned at the Nocturne's voice. "Don't hurt him...Okay?" Axel laughed lightly at this; "What makes you think I'm going to do that? Were just going to have a little chat." "You promise?" "I promise." Demyx nodded and smiled at Axel, he was so happy that the red haired male opened up to him like that. Love was such a complicated emotion, it was filled with tears, it was filled with pain, but most of all it was filled with joy and hope. If he could count on someone, it would be Axel. "Now stay here and get some rest, got it memorized?" he said with a playful wink. Demyx couldn't help but grin as the red haired male made his way out of the room. _Thank you Axel, your such a good friend..._

---

Zexion sat in a chair within his room, Marluxia and Larxene's laughter continued to ring like church bells in his head. He had been humiliated, and his reputation within the Organization had been shot... _It's that damn's blonde fault..._ The silver haired male was angry at so many things, at himself for getting involved with the waterboy in the first place, at Marluxia and Larxene for being such idiots, at Demyx for being so naive. Zexion didn't feel like doing anything, he would sit in this room until this whole thing passed. It didn't matter how long it would take, he was determined to flush his being of all emotion. Deep down he still cared about Demyx, however at the moment he severley ignored that feeling.

He didn't want to think, he didn't want to talk, he just wanted to be alone. Being alone was the best thing in the world, nobody would be able to bother you, nothing would be able to hurt you, nothing would be able to embarass you..._ Poetry For The Romantic_ sat ontop of the Schemers desk, however he had no interest in in reading it anymore. He didn't want to hear, see, smell, or associate anything that has to do with the word _love_. He hated that word, he despised that word...Why do humans need love? Love is a bothersome distraction, it clouded your vision as did all emotions. _Love...How pathetic..._ Zexion couldn't beleive he almost fell captivated to the emotions spell, never again would he let himself be liable to fall in love. _I have enough information, I could finish the report at any given time..._ he thought. Zexion had experienced all three emotions, all thanks to Demyx. However now their relationship ended; he didn't need the Nocturne anymore.

The doors to Zexion's room were suddenly blasted off their hinges by a fire blast attack. The silver haired male quickly got up and looked into the swirling grey smoke; Number Eight of the Organization stepped out of the smog, looking at Zexion with a serious expression plastered upon his face. _Axel...?_ "What do you want? Have you come here to mock me as well?" he asked codly. "Who the hell do you think you are?" Axel approached the Schemer, his eyes looking like two emerald torches. Zexion raised an eyebrow, confused at Axel's sudden question; "What gave you the right to attack a fellow co-worker and _friend_?" he asked angrily. Zexion's eyes widened; he attacked Demyx pretty badly back in the hallway. "Get out of my room." he merely said; Zexion wasn't in the mood to deal with Axel and his nonsense. He had better things to worry about it; however the spiked red head didn't budge.

"Are you dea-" Axel grabbed ahold of Zexion's collar and lifted him up into the air. The Schemer squirmed and tried to pry Axel's hand off of him, but he wasn't able too. "Let go of me!" he yelled. "Your actually pretty lucky, I would finish you off right here if weren't for a certain blonde..." "W-What do you mean!?" Zexion was puzzled; it was obvious Demyx had talked to Axel about what had happened. "How can you dismiss him like that? Who gives a fuck if Marluxia or Larxene made fun of you. What you have is way better than your reputation." he stated in a fierce tone. "If you really do care about him then go to him and tell him you love him. Or else don't even bother talking to him ever again." Zexion stayed silent, he just litsened to the spiked red head without a struggle. Axel let Zexion go; he fell to the floor and breathed heavily as he stumbled to get back up. "If you ever hurt Demyx like you did just now, I promise I won't hesitate to kill you next time..." Axel then snapped his fingers and was enveloped in a portal of flames. And just like that the Flurry was gone; a shocked and shakened Zexion looked narrowly at the spot were Axel just stood. He didn't want to face the truth, and he wouldn't; although Zexion knew that he was right...

---

Three days had passed since the day Zexion brutally mutilated Demyx; he had been enclosed in his room for so long he forgot about everything that went on outside. The only thing he was able to think about was his anger and his humiliation. Ever since Axel's visit Zexion began to think more and more about the emotion of love. He actually picked up _Poetry For The Romantic_ and began to read it. On the third day he reached a particular story (the book was pretty large) that piqued the Schemers interest, it was a story called _Romeo and Juliet_. Romeo and Juliet was about the story of a girl and a boy who love each other very much. Unfortuantly they belonged to seperate families that both happened to hate one another. The first time Romeo and Juliet met was at the Capulet ball, they both just locked eyes from across the room and fell totally in love. They didn't even take time to get to know each other, at that moment they realized they were destined to be together. Zexion finally understood his frustrations, he finally understood these emotinos that constantly encircled him.

Love is something that blooms natrually from a persons being; it could spark from talking breifly to a person you just met or, it can also take years for someone to truly love somebody, for others it just takes time. However those who are lucky...They'd feel love with a simple first kiss. Zexion was subjected to this, and learned that love is actually a gift worth using. Axel's speech was right, love in reality was so much better than a simple reputation. Zexion recalled all the emotions he felt that day in the library, his memory of the scene brought him joy inside. He felt happy thinking about Demyx; he only needed to think about him and he'd suddenly feel as light as a feather. Was this the power of love? Zexion wanted to pursue this even if it was out of his character. The Schemer was actually thankful for the red head's visit, even if it was a bit forceful. He wanted to feel the ocean's waves wash upon his lips again, however...What he did to Demyx..._He probably never wants to see me again..._ The illusionist began to feel pain, pain for hurting the Melodious Nocturne. A sole tear ran down his pallid cheek; _...What have I done?_

Zexion couldn't just sit here at do nothing; he was craving to seeing Demyx again. Even though he didn't have a heart, it truly felt like he had one with all these wild emotions raging about. _..But will he still love me?_ Then suddenly a piece of his conversation with Axel popped into his head. _Axel said he would've killed me if it weren't for a certain blonde...Does that mean Demyx told him not to hurt me?_ Getting up Zexion wiped his cheek, he was going to find Demyx, apologize, and try to work things out with the sitar player. The Schemer unlocked the doors to his room and proceeded to find the rocker. In reality Zexion had fallen in too deep already; he was totally enchanted by Demyx. He was stuck with this feeling of attachment and attraction; he had no choice but to act upon these emotions. _I'm coming Demyx..._

---

"Why are you so depressed?" asked a certain yellow haired sadist. Demyx was backed into a cornor of the library, facing Number Twelve: Larxene, and Number Eleven: Marluxia. They both had special smirks plastered on their faces; it was fun time for the pair of villans. Demyx just shuddered as he covered his face in terror; "Is it because your boyfriend dumped you? Is that what gave you those wounds?" asked Larxene smoothly as she examined the white bandages wrapped around the Nocturne's limbs. "Now, now Larxene, your terrifying the poor thing." said Marluxia, with a small shake of his finger. "You must be a total idiot, falling for Zexion like that." stated the Assasin with a small chuckle. "So dense." smirked Larxene. "Not only that, it's completley disgusting. Your pathetic; you have no spine, and you have no taste in hairstyles..." Larxene chuckled; "All you ever do is write silly songs, you can fight for shit." she remarked. "What kind of addition to the Organization are you? I don't know why Xemnas even dealt with you in the first place." stated Marluxia.

Demyx began crying, he was was so scared and he felt so conflicted; he was finally able to walk around, that is until he was harassed by the two pair of villans. Marluxia and Larxene showed no signs of stopping their barrage of taunts. "If your so scared, why don't you tell your boyfriend? I'm sure he'll do something about it!" cackled Larxene. "Oh really?" responded Marluxia, with a sarcastic tone. "...because last time I checked he DUMPED you!" The both of them exploded into a volcanic rush of laughter; the subject had a never ending supply of jokes. "S-Stop it!" yelped the Nocturne. "Awww is the poor little baby getting angry?" Larxene pursed her lips while Marluxia flipped his hair triumphantly. "I feel like were running a daycare here." The two began laughing once more, there was just no end to the comedy of the situation. "Get away from him." Larxene and Marluxia looked in the direction of a somber voice. Zexion stood before the two, he wore a serious yet cold expression upon his face. He was not joking around...

"Oooh, look! Your boyfriend actually came to the rescue!" mused Marluxia. "I said get away from him." "And what are you going to do about it?" asked Larxene, flashing a set of kunai knives toward the Schemer. Zexion just walked past the both of them toward a kneeling Demyx, who had buried his face into his hands. He grabbed the rockers collar with both hands and forced him to his feet. Demyx just looked at Zexion with scared and bewildered eyes while the illusionist just stared back sternly. That's when the Cloaked Schemer pulled Demyx into a passionate kiss, pressing his lips against the the sitar player. Zexion closed his eyes as Demyx kept his open, a little confused and a little surprised at the Schemers sudden actions. "Ewwwwww!!" Larxene's face scrunched up into a grimace; "That's so gross!!!" she yelled, trying to cover her eyes. Marluxia stumbled back, weirded out by the whole scene. "Let's get out of here before we catch it!" he squealed. The two portled out of the library, leaving the couple to their kiss.

Zexion removed his lips from Demyx's, once again he felt the soothing ocean breeze go through his mouth; it was like kissing a peppermint. Demyx just blinked while Zexion looked into his aquamarine eyes silently. "I'm sorry Demyx...I'm sorry for what I've done..." The sitar player nodded his head; "No, it's okay. I'm just glad you came to your senses..." he said with a optimistic smile. "I love you Demyx, did you know that?" Zexion maintained his serious tone, yet it was softened while he talked to blonde. He didn't care anymore about upholding reputations, he felt happiness and joy just putting his arms around the rocker. He pulled Demyx close to him, so that their faces were directly across from each other. "I love you too..." The both of them kissed again, happy that they were finally able to be together. Nothing would ruin this moment, nothing would ever ruin what the two had together. Zexion didn't know how much this would cost him though, he would get constant ridicule from his fellow co-workers, not to mention isolation and disapproval. But it was all worth it to feel those refreshing waves upon his lips.

---

A month had past and the summer was well on it's way; Zexion was sitting at his desk, finally finishing his report on the positive emotions of the human heart. The Cloaked Schemer was still with the Melodious Nocturne, in fact they usually spent all their time together. After thinking about it, the illusionist would never be able to pull an impulsive move like _that_ again. That public kiss in the library was a one time deal only, never would the silver haired male be able do something like that again. That didn't mean Zexion wouldn't kiss the sitar player, it just meant he wouldn't do so in front of his fellow co-workers. He already received enough trash from Marluxia and Larxene; Zexion had learned to ignore it though. The Schemer acted the same, as if he never met Demyx, toward everyone in the Organization except the Nocturne. When he was alone with him, Zexion's voice would become less serious and a little more gentle.

Being with Demyx had it's downfalls, he finally realized how annoying the blonde could be. Zexion would often get angry at Demyx if he tried to kiss him in public or show any affection while around others (something he tended to do A LOT). He wanted to uphold a professional air around him, however he just wasn't able to when Demyx was around him. The illusionist typed away, easily describing the emotions through word form. Since that day, Zexion had spent more time with Axel. (After all he is Demyx's friend) It was strange and odd at first, but the silver haired male began to understand the red haired man. He was also well aquainted with love, that's why he understands. Yawning, Zexion layed back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling. "Zexionnnnn!!!" Demyx sprang through the Cloaked Schemers doors, dragging his ocean blue sitar behind him. "I wrote a new song I really want you to hear!" Zexion had been litsening to songs nonstop since the two had finalized their relationship. That was actually one thing the man never grew tired of. The way Demyx played and the way he sang was breath taking, for some reason he just wanted to kiss him everytime he finishes one. Something about the Nocturne's music just turned Zexion on...He didn't know what that feeling was exactly, but that's another emotion on all it's on.

"Sure, let me just finish this report first. I'm almost done with it." he said with a small smile. "Awwwww! But I want you to hear it now!" Demyx whined as Zexion resumed punching the keys on the keyboard. "Sorry, but I've been meaning to finish this for the longest time. I'll be done with it soon." he said, starting to get a little irritated by the mohawked blonde's constant nagging. "Aw, okay..." he said in a pouty voice. "I guess I'll go practice, I want it to be perfect when I play it for you!" squealed Demyx happily, hugging the slender part of his sitar. "You do that." replied Zexion, not taking his eyes off of the screen. The Schemer could hear Demyx walk towards the door, when suddenly he felt a light pair of lips kiss him on the cheek. "I love you.." he said with a smile, as he turned away and exited the Cloaked Schemer's room. Zexion stopped typing and just sat there silently, his face became a soft red as the silver haired male looked at the doors of his room. Love was such an extraordinary thing; the illusionist didn't feel like typing anymore.

Zexion put a hand on his cheek where Demyx kissed him; that's when his lips curled into a smile. Not a 'small' smile, but a full fledged smile; he just couldn't help himself. Shaking his head Zexion went back to his typing, moving his hands swiftly so he could finish the report as soon as possible. He wanted to hear Demyx's song, and so much more; while typing the Cloaked Schemer chuckled a bit, he still couldn't beleive how the two managed to grow to love one another in such a short amount of time. The emotions of the heart were very complex, very complicated, and extremely unpredictable. Zexion still does not know why he can feel such emotions, was it possible that Nobodies were capable of feeling emotions even without hearts? He supposed that's a mystery he couldn't even dare to solve. Love was such a funny thing, you never knew what was going to happen when you begin to _love_ someone. Love can cause people to do things they normally wouldn't do, Zexion knew that better than anybody. It had the power to twist somebodies personality in various directions. The Cloaked Schemer didn't complain, he was content with his current state. Putting his hand on the mouse, Zexion pressed the 'Save' icon on the computer, saving the document into the computers files. Getting up from his chair, the illusionist ran a hand through his bangs, then shaked his head hopelessly. A smile was still framed across his face as he went off to join his boyfriend in the library, were he would witness another one of his exquisite songs.

**THE END**

----------------  
**Notes**

Well VexL I really hoped you liked it, after all this one was for you 3 To tell you the truth I thought I would have a difficult time writing this fanfic, because I didn't know how well I was in portraying Zexion. I tried to make him conflict with himslef as much as he could before giving in to the power of love. I was just worried that I would play him out of character, which also gave me a hard time while writing the end. I know it's totally unrealistic that they feel in love with each other in such a short time span, I was trying to impose the idea of 'love at first sight'. Which is why I mentioned Romeo and Juliet. Also I wanted to give the message that they were Nobodies, and that they weren't accustomed to feeling emotions. In this fanfic I made it so that Nobodies can actually feel emotions when in the right situation. I came to my own little theory that Nobodies are able to still feel the emotions of the human heart, because they were so used to them in their past-lives. So used to it that the fact it projected onto the heartless body of a Nobody, after all these guys have strong hearts. That's why they survived and were reborn into new and incomplete beings. That's my own little thing, it may sound weird or whatever X3 I'm just trying to explain things in the best way I could. I tried to keep Zexion serious and cold despite the fact that he has a boyfriend, I didn't want him to be like "OMG I SO LOVE YOU!" you know? That's another thing I hoped I did an okay job on. I know the summary says it's about Demyx, but it's really more about Zexion and his conflicting feelings over the emotion of live. The Cloaked Schemer does have a soft spot, however that spot will only be revealed to Demyx. Anyways yea, I hope you enjoyed! I was thinking of making a sequel to this story, we'll see. It depends if you guys like or not! So yea, another story of Suzu has now been completed! Hope to write for you guys again


End file.
